Chapter Three/Searching for signal
(Space, inner system) The Helena and Intrepid are searching several planets for where the runabout has crashed. Acting Captain's log Commander Susan Core in command stardate 55392.3 We're making our way into the inner system as we're still searching for the whereabouts of the Captain and Lieutenant are at but so far nothing on a more serious note sensors have detected a massive Xindi fleet heading our way, it looks like the scout ship sent a distress call before we were able to destroy it I just hope we can find the Captain and Lieutenant before its too late. (Helena, briefing room) Captain Kira welcome back to the Helena, we need to figure out where the Captain and Lieutenant are at but we've not gotten any luck with it says Commander Core as she sits in the front chair of the table in the briefing room. Computer, show me the flight plan of the runabout Rio Grande says Typhuss as he looks at the monitor on the wall in the briefing room. Wow is that before or after she was attacked? asked Commander Core as she looks at the screen then back at Captain Kira. Did Jason file the flight plan before he took off or after? asked Typhuss as he is looking at Commander Core. Yeah he did before he left here I have it with me Commander Core says handing the padd to Typhuss. Where was the runabout when the Helena got the distress call? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Here says Commander Core as she points at the screen and grid sector where the runabout when down at. That's a Class-L planetoid says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira and Commander Core. What's an Class-L planet? asked Commander Core as she looks at Commander Ellis. Those planets aren't very nice to people that don't have any survival gear but if their gear survived they'll be all right Commander Ellis says as he looks at Commander Core. Sir we need to search around here says Commander Core as she looks at Captain Kira as she points at the screen map of the runabout's flight plan after it was ambushed by the Xindi scout ship. Commander Core, you need to study planetary classification says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Yes, sir says Commander Core as she looks at Captain Kira. (Planet surface) Outside in the cold Captain Tyson is carrying his wife and the distress beacon back to the down runabout hoping it would still be intact that he can use the transporter to save Julia. Its ok Julia we'll get back to the runabout and you'll be safe god its cold I'm fine come on legs I gotta keep going says Jason as he's talking to himself. They finally get to the runabout and Jason closes the door and attempts to restart the main power grid which works and he looks at his wife as she's laying on the bed that he made. Hey there don't worry its gonna get warm here soon now I'll have to repair the distress beacon so we can make contact with anyone that's in orbit he says as he looks at Julia who is dying from her injures. Computer emit a general distress call on all Starfleet signals he says a he's at work on the consoles and attempting to repair the helm control. (Space, sector 223 grid 45) The Helena and the Intrepid along with a flight of F-302s are searching the planets for where the runabout could of crashed on. (Jamie's fighter cockpit) This is Angel leader to Gold Leader I'm picking up a signal on a Starfleet signature bearing 223 mark 435 distances half a minute at a Class-L planetoid says Captain Franklin as she looks at her port side seeing Sarah Mackenize in her fighter.